kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Warehouse
The Warehouse was one a modern building used by one of the largest corporate entities in the world. After an "incident" it was abandoned. And slowly, over time, it was filled by the underground users of Kongregate, those avoiding the attention of the law or those just needing to get away. You may enter freely, but don't expect to be welcomed. You might be a snitch or undercover agent! __TOC__ Mutual Agreement of Behaviour (MAB) We do not like rules. We do however agree follow the Kongregate conduct, as it helps us avoid before mentioned attention. But we are more likely to bend some of the guidelines. Just don't flood or nuke. Room owner EmilyG (administrator and co-creator of Kongregate) made our room, and is listed as owner, but we have no official room owner. This makes us free! But also without regular mod coverage. Freedom has it's price. Regulars arbitrayer arbitrayer is the Warehouse resident "Troller of Trolls." Some may consider him a troll himself, but his friends think that deep down he's a good (albeit strange) guy. Antipwner You don't want to mess with Anti, or you'll be sorry. Otherwise, he's that one fun guy who nobody understands, but they all love. (He especially hates spammers/nukers.) Will greet the Warehouse with a contented "Rawr." ErgoDyne ErgoDyne is the longest active member of the Warehouse. She will call you on your crap and is stubborn beyond all reason. Don't argue with her. She won't stop. kim108 kim108 is a hyperactive, attention craving redheaded whore. She is annoying and extremely unintelligent. Many think she needs to shut her legs and her mouth indefinitely Misaki Misaki is obsessed with all things Japanese... and cheese. LoonyLizard LoonyLizard is one of our elders. He thinks we seek him for advice. He never turns down the opportunity to play a defense tower game over and over until the game surrenders and begs him to stop. microman362 microman362 He, as does ShinyKecleon wishes the list to be in alphabetical order. So he put it in alphabetical order. He visits the warehouse, quite often, and others, such as NinjaGamer, Misaki, and kim108 can attest to that. NinjaGamer NinjaGamer is the rebel without a cause, not too happy about moderation of chat. However, don't troll in front of him or to his friends, he will defend the Warehouse and its inhabitants and won't back down. He is currently learning Action Script so he too can make flash games. He also is a large fan of anime and manga. Raelyn Raelyn is a soldier in the US Army currently serving a tour in Iraq. He is stationed in Hawaii with his wife and young daughter. We hope he comes home soon. Slappytheclown You would think Slappytheclown is the room's clown, but he's not. And, for the record, he's honestly trying to stop!!! ShinyKecleon Simply put, Shiny is the egotistical bastard with a blue, zig-zaggy stripe around his reptilian features. He's considered a regular, but you only have a 1/8192 chance of seeing him. Some people consider him the "wittiest" of the troll-slayers, being able to make his speedkills with humorous lines of chat text. However, most people just consider him an egotistical bastard. He's fighting to make his Wiki-bio the longest so the large amount of text will attract the eyes of those reading this page (hey, when he said he was an egotistical bastard, he wasn't kidding). He wishes this list was in alphabetical order. LEBRON JAMES Lebron James isn't really on Kongregate, neither is Chuck Norris or Master Chief.But if they were they'd be in The Warehouse, for it is awesome. Luong10 Luong10 is lazy, easily bored, likes dragonfable, games, shoop da whoop, etc.... He spams, does stuff, uhh.... likes doing that >> :Þ ...yeah. Moderators Nordavind Nordavind thinks he's a viking. And tends to pillage, plunder, burn, drink mead and kidnap maidens. He mostly hangs out in Sloth, but drops by his old regular room from time to time. He's not too happy about EXCESSIVE CAPS USAGE! Nor role play.